


Desolation

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's first few moments in Alaska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desolation

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 1-million_words weekend challenge over at LJ.

They said they were dropping him in the wilds of Alaska, but for all Aaron knew it could have been no man’s land.

He did know it was fucking freezing and he was standing almost knee deep in a snow drift watching his last chance to return to civilization fly out of sight.

It was lightly snowing and Aaron gave into the childish urge to catch the flakes on his tongue. They were fluffy and quickly melted.

He softly laughed and watched his breath turn into icy vapor.

He never knew he could be so content in such a desolate place.


End file.
